


My greatest regret.

by Jynova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fudge Buddies, Jealousy, KagaAo, M/M, Motorcycle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynova/pseuds/Jynova
Summary: Aomine and Kagami are fuck buddies. Only, right? Will Daiki's impromptu freak out at the domesticity, routine, and exclusivity of his relationship cause an irreparable rift between him and Kagami? And after he gets a taste of his own medicine, Aomine tries to desperately fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even proof read this let alone have any betta fishes fighting over my papers.
> 
> So... I suppose. Sorry for grammatical/syntactic errors... that's all. Enjoy my late night ramblings after saving my now traumatized cat from a rabid dog and sitting with her to try and soothe her frayed nerves while writing YAOI fiction. Yeah, that seems about right.

Aomine hated so much about so much at the moment that he was having a hard time remembering anything enjoyed in his current life.

He hated the passive aggressive tangle they seemed to be stuck in. He hated how he couldn’t twist their competitive natures towards each other and overwhelming pride and ego’s in a way that would benefit him. He hated the tension… sexual, aggressive… stressful. But what he hated most, was that this was all his fault. 

It started a few months back as Aomine was entering some greek-life party at his college’s frat row. He wasn’t part of any fraternities but many of their sports friends were, leaving no shortage of invites. Another contributor being how good looking Aomine and Kagami were respectively. No one knew that the best friends and fated rivals were also fuck buddies, or had been for… coming up on a year now. And they were both just fine with that fact, because it was only a physical, casual relationship. 

Aomine sauntered into the party that night, knowing his agenda without even planning it. He would have a few drinks with his friends, socialize, show off the picture of Wakamatsu being chased and bit by ducks to everyone he could, and then go back to the Kagami’s apartment, eat Kagami’s delicious food, fuck the fiesty redhead into the mattress, and pass out.

It was about at the 5th round of passing the picture around, the 6th round of beer, and the 4th girl to approach him, that Aomine had his life altering epiphany. 

Shit. Him and Kagami were just fuck buddies. Since when had he started entering parties without even the slightest plan to even hit on a hot girl. Shit, how long had it been since he even glanced at another girl on his own, or those who approached him. Since when had his life become so… routine, and domestic, and… exclusive. 

And what did Kagami think about it all? How did it affect the redheads life?

Sure at first, Aomine could wave off his seeming monogamy at the fact that being with his first guy was hot and new and exciting. Or that Kagami’s ass was just heavenly and he was certainly a much better lay than most people. But Aomine had always planned to have something to regularly compare Kagami too, if only to provoke the redhead’s competitive nature into upping their sexual encounters, or trying something new/raunchy that needing a bit more convincing. 

And shit, this was bad. Because they were fuck buddies and now that Aomine thought about it, he was just as sure about the fact that the redhead would be home, waiting for him, as he was about the fact that he was going there later, which was 100%. 100% sure, 100% uh-oh. 

Aomine couldn’t remember a single time Kagami had been with anyone else, in any romantic way. Not even dates, let alone sexually. Sure they got hit on, together and separately. But since when had it become an unspoken fact that they would go home together. Spend their nights together.

Aomine wondered, with a growing anxiety if his own behavior was in some way leading or stringing the redhead on, giving him false hope or the wrong ideas. The tanned ace wondered if it was his own willingness and easy melding into their domestic routine, that caused the redhead to also pursue this sort-of, unspoken, exclusive relationship.

Aomine knew that it was hard to pick up and find acceptable prospects in college, considering Kagami was fully gay. Aomine, on the other hand, had never really found any guy other than Kagami Taiga attractive to the point of fuckable. Aomine didn’t really even consider himself bi, honestly. If he dwelled on it and was pressed on the issue, he may possibly identify as such, but in his mind, Kagami was the exception to his otherwise total straightness. An exception borne out of a need for convenient access to regular physical stress relief and release without the headache of having to ‘pick up’ people. 

But Aomine wasn’t bi. or gay. and he needed to get back on the horse. if anything, to resassure himself and to remind Kagami of their situation.

So as the 5th girl approached Aomine, he altered his train of thoughts from Kagami to how out of every other girl there, this one was exactly his type.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami had been up for a while, waiting for his Ahomine to roll through. Heh. He really needed to stop referring to him as ‘his,’ when they had never talked about any such designations being appropriate. They had never had any conversations about progressing their relationship past the fuck-buddy stage but the redhead would be lying if he said he wasn’t completely happy with their current set up. He didn’t want to go as far as to think he was in love or anything. He was still reserved and hesitant, at least until they had a legit conversation about the status of their relationship, until they explicitly stated they were ‘boyfriends’ and ‘exclusive.’ Something that the crimson-eyed male wasn’t exactly dreading.

Kagami hadn’t felt like partying that night, plus he had to catch up on some Japanese history. But Aomine hadn’t been returning any of his texts and when he called him, the bluenettes phone was off. Kagami, being the worry-wart that he was, didn’t like it. He had a bad feeling about something tonight, feeling off all night. 

So it didn’t take long for Kagami to put his jacket on and get on his scooter to pay Aomine a visit. If he wasn’t there, than Kagami’s second destination would be the party house. Kagami spent the entire time, listening to the scooter engine, chuckling about all the quips and insults Aomine threw at him for riding a scooter around. Sure he was big, but it wasn’t as if got a small ass vespa. He rode, what he deemed a ‘man-sized scooter,’ which had only seemed to fuel the fire of Aomine’s wrath. Ah well, he was due to get a motorcycle soon, he had almost saved enough money and was planning on surprising the bluenette. Kagami had been looking for a harley that he was sure was sturdy enough to accommodate two 6’ foot something guys having rowdy sex on it. 

Kagami was humming a bit as he ascended the stairs towards Aomine’s apartment. As he reached the top, he was just glad that he had taken a few steps before he was met with the sight in front of him, or he might have fallen backwards, back down them. Aomine was violently kissing a girl, pinning her up against his door. Her legs were wrapped snug around his waist as he held her up, shamlessly grinding her. 

His sharp inhale must have been loud, since it alerted Aomine to his presence.  
Aomine looked temporarily stunned and Kagami saw a bit of panic fly across those sapphire eyes that he had become so accustomed to reading.   
But as soon as the bluenette saw Kagami and saw the hurt that flitted clearly across those crimson orbs, he realized that Kagami most certainly did have an attachment to him that may have bordered on dangerous.   
And that’s why he did what he did, said what he said.  
“Oi, Kagami. S…sorry I didn’t get back atcha, my phone died and I was a bit preoccupied, as you can see. I’d invite you to join… but this lil’ minx here, wants me all to herself tonight, huhn?” Aomine mustered every ounce of strength he had to tear his attention away from the shocked and pained red orbs to attend to the blushing girl in his arms.  
“Ah… yeah, uhm… sorry, j…just wanted to make sure you were ok. Well, s.. sorry about that. I’ll… later.” 

“Yeah brah. Thanks! I’ll call you later! Let’s hang tomorrow…!”

Kagami heard the phrase directed at his retreating figure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was the night everything had changed, leading to Aomine’s current predicament. Aomine had gone over to Kagami’s the next day, pointedly ignoring the sort of puffy eyes of his best friend. Kagami made up a few excuses to go to bed early. They only hugged a brief goodbye. The physical gestures got less and less, Aomine figuring that Kagami needed time to get over the emotional hole he may have dug himself into. And Aomine hoped that they could get back to their resumed fuck-buddy status at some point, if possible. He hated it, but he really missed the intimacy. If anything, it served as a symbol of how close their best friendship had become, the lack of it signifying some sort of irreparable rift. 

And luckily, Aomine was gifted with fruition of his desire. Not even two months after that fated day, Kagami and him fucked again after getting drunk at Kagami’s apartment. Aomine sort of reveled in the fact that their relationship was heading back towards where it was, but now with their original fuck buddies status minus the feelings involved.

What Aomine didn’t take into consideration, (HOW HOW HAD HE NOT?!) was that, with his new relationship status, came Kagami’s own social changes, changes that Aomine had forced. Had not only allowed but propelled. Nor did the tanned beaut take into consideration, how jealous he would get, how possessive and angry he felt. And definitely not how much it fucking hurt.

And that’s how Aomine felt as he found himself currently watching Kagami grinding up on a fucking gorgeous man on the dance floor of the club they were currently in. What’s worse was, Aomine and Kagami hadn’t come to the club together. In fact, they hadn’t even spoken to each other in a few days. They both kept a fair amount of distance from each other, since their relations dynamics changed. And Aomine was just now realizing how much he was coming to hate the distance and the change. He was just coming to realize just how much he had been hoping for things to progress to exactly the same state they had been before. But that wasn’t exactly fair, considering he himself had regular hook-ups with other women. So how could he impose that sort of unequal shit on Kagami?  
He wondered, belatedly, if this pain was how Kagami felt that night at his door. Or if somewhere deep down, the redhead still harbored some. Aomine hated that he sort of hoped Kagami did.  
Aomine sighed as he took a drink, inconspicuously watching the couple on the dance floor, an annoying mix of rage, hurt, and involuntary arousal clouding his mind. 

The bluenette had come with a group of friends, a girl he’d been recently hooking up with amongst the few. He had been having a totally superficial conversation with her, answering with the most basic sounds of interest. Not that it mattered, their relationship didn’t progress past physical, and she knew it.   
Aomine’s attention was on Kagami’s body, sensually gyrating on the dance floor. The bluenette shuddered and crossed his legs and he remembered the sexy striptease and lap dance that the redhead had surprised him with on his birthday. Kagami was a surprisingly good dancer… and good singer… and amazing cook… and awesome at basketball… and funny… and cute… and sexy as fuck… and that ass and not a bad looking cock but… that ass… and great in bed… FUCK. Why. Why did Aomine give THAT up, every night… for… Aomine momentarily focused back to the girl as she mumbled some shit about ‘so the color didn’t go well with the outfit AT ALL…’   
Aomine mentally face palmed. Then mentally punched the bar table, then mentally punched the guy Kagami was dancing with, then mentally punched himself for being so stupid.

The redhead was too entranced in the arms of another man to even notice his surroundings and Aomine wanted to just scream to get his attention or just drag him forcefully off the dance floor and shove him roughly into the closest secluded corner and do naughty, wonderful things with him, to him. The sheen of sweat glistening of his skin was mesmerizing. And apparently, Aomine wasn’t the only one to think so, as the man started nuzzling and then nibbling and licking Kagami’s neck. Fuck, Aomine wondered if the guy knew that Kagami’s neck was such a sensitive spot for the redhead. If he didn’t, the full shudder wracking through that toned, tanned body, evident enough for even Aomine to see was certainly enough to alert the guy. Fuck… Aomine couldn’t handle this. He needed the redhead, now… at LEAST for tonight. He was pretty damn sure he could win Kagami’s affections if it came down to it… Especially if the guy was someone that the redhead met at the club. Although, that would beg the question of who exactly he came to the club with. Aomine looked around diligently from person to person, group to group, eventually coming to the upsetting conclusion that Kagami may have come to the club with this man. 

Aomine pushed those unsettling thoughts away as he scanned the dance floor again and almost spilled his drink upon realizing that the redhead and beautiful stranger were nowhere to be found. FUCK. He texted Taiga something innocuous and did a quick run through the most private places one could be. Then he decided to grab a taxi back to Kagami’s apartment, hoping that he could intercept them and be successful in redirecting the redheads attentions.   
Aomine left a befuddled and pissed off girl to run after Kagami. As soon as he reached the parking lot, his eyes widened at the scene in front of him. Kagami and this man were on a beautiful Harley Davidson, furiously making out… hands all over each other. Taiga was in the drivers seat, facing the opposing way. Hot. So HOT. Fuck. No way. Was that Kagami’s new motorcycle?! FUCK FUCK FUCK Daiki wanted to be the first to ride on it with Kagami. Damn it. He couldn’t handle this anymore.

“Oi. Get a room, you two…”

Kagami’s reaction was immediate to that deep, familiar voice. The redheads head whipped around to see Aomine’s very judgmental leer. It took a whole few seconds for Kagami to recover and just as Kagami’s date was about to tell Aomine to fucking mind his own business, the redhead bit the corner of his lip and smirked at Daiki.

“Ah. Sorry Daiki… I couldn’t respond to your text, was a bit busy as you can see. I’d offer you a ride but… this big ole’ beast wants me all to himself tonight. Maybe some other time…?” Taiga spit the line out as he righted himself and put his helmet on and the other rider grabbed his waist snug, leaving Daiki wondering whether the beast in question was the bike or the guy clinging to Taiga’s back.

Daiki felt a piece of himself die at that. Was Kagami injecting some levity in a situation that to Aomine was devastating? Fuck. Was he too late to realize what he had? Did he lose the best thing that ever happened to him…? Shit. It hurt. Plus, Daiki had the added bonus of knowing that he probably caused that same pain to Taiga. Did Taiga feel anything for him anymore…? Besides a carnal lust and platonic camaraderie? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: Tigerrrawr  
‘Yo, you free tonight? I wanted to talk’

To: Ahomine  
‘This weekend ok?’

To: Tigerrrawr  
‘Sure. Sat. evening’

To: Ahomine  
‘K’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yo, Bakagami. Looking good on that bike. I expect that ride.”

“Sure, it’s getting a custom paint job right now but after.”

“Damn. I was hoping we could use it tonight…”

“Tonight? What’s tonight?”

“Well… I was hoping I could take you out…”

“You wanna head out tonight…? I’m not really in the mood for any socializing or partying to be honest.”

“Ah… Naw. Shit, I meant like… Taiga, will you go out on a date with me?”

“A… date?”

“Yeah, like our first date. After fucking for a year. Leave it to me to totally fuck up the order.”

“Did you just… ask me on a date AND admit a fault of yours? Excuse me.” 

“Oi, stop pinching yourself, this isn’t a dream”

“Ah. It seems you’re right… then, excuse me once more.” Kagami immediately invaded Aomine’s personal space, lifting his arms and looking in obscure places, behind his neck and lifting his shirt up.

“O..OI… What the FUCK are you doing?!” Aomine jolted back at the ministrations. Not that he didn’t like Kagami touching him. But there was something weird, clinical about this.

“I’m looking for signs of your being replaced by something else… alien or android or… clone maybe?” Kagami said, having no business looking THAT serious about such an absurd idea.

“Pfffft.” Aomine broke first, Kagami immediately following.

“Naw, but seriously, did you fall and hit your head?”

“Enough, Bakagami… I just realized how amazing you are. How great I had it with you. And that I really.. really fucking like you.” Aomine said, also having no business sounding so upset, considering the gravity of the content.

Kagami’s red eyes softened with an affection that caused Aomine’s heart to start rapidly beating.

“Oh. Then… I guess… I’ll go on a date with you.”

“That’s all you have to say after that confession?”

“What do you want me to say, Aomine… you kinda broke my heart once. I don’t really know if this is genuine or just arising from you getting jealous over me seeing other guys… or possibly just missing my cooking and spoiling you. So… I’d rather be cautious, if that’s ok with you. I don’t like feeling shitty. It’s shitty. I think you have some idea of that, yea?”

“Yea. Yeah, definitely. And, I’m sorry. I think I kind of freaked, never really confronting the fact that you’re… not only boyfriend material, but you might be, ya know… the… one for me” Aomine whispered the last three words.

“Huhn? What was that last part?”

“I said you might be the one to drive me crazy, so let’s go already.”

“Hrmph. Sure…” Kagami rolled his eyes, hoping that someday soon, Aomine would say all those things openly to him and mean it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2-ish months~ and 18 dates later

“Oi. Be ao—MINEEeeeee, Taiga.” Daiki said as he shoved a box of chocolates in his not quite yet boyfriend’s hands.

“What the fuck did you just say?”

“I said, be mine…!”

“Don’t order me around, AhoMINE.”

“Fine. Dear, beautiful, wondrous, sinfully sexy Taiga… will you please, be mine? And mine alone?”

“Is that your possessive way of possessing me? I ain’t no object, fool.”

“UGH. Just, be exclusive with me as my boyfriend, OK?! God and you wonder why I don’t do romance…”

“Yeah. I think you’re confusing our bedroom fetish kinks for romance. A very common mistake. For idiots.”

“I don’t know about that. I think those marks and brands you leave on me are romantic as fuck.”

“Well then, allow me to answer you in a more… tactile way.”

“Oh… I’ll get my answer, verbally too… I’ll draw it out of you…somehow.”

“Mmmm… yeah. try it…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2-ish more months later… and nobody can keep track of dates anymore since they practically live together.

“Oi. Be Ao-MINEeeeeeee, Taiga.”

“Huhn… this feels like deja-vu… how’d it go again… ah yeah, what the fuck are you talking about, AhoMINE?”

Kagami’s crimson eyes widened as he watched his boyfriend kneel down on the asphalt of the court they first met at.

“I’m asking, if you’ll literally, be Aomine… Taiga. I love you. Will you be Ao-Mine, forever?”  
Aomine pulled out a velvet box and opened it, showing two platinum bands, one with rubies and one with sapphires.

“Oh my god… Daiki… Daaiikiii…”

“Yeah. That’s my name, but it’s the last name I’m more concerned about at the moment.”

“Aomine Taiga” Kagami whispered it, a couple times over.

“Testing it out? Because please, take your time, my knee on this hot, uneven asphalt is perfectly fine.”

“Then stand up, Ahomine. Wait… I’m gonna go from Bakagami Taiga to Ahomine Taiga? FUCK.”

“I’ll take that as a yes” Aomine said as he stood up.

“And you should be PROUD to be an Ahomine. After-all, you fulfill all the requirements…”

“Oh. So romantic. Insulting your fiancee during the proposal.”

“Eh? What are you on? Alls I meant is you’re amazing, so soo amazing. Ya know, that’s the only requirement and you passed ace.”

“Fuck. These are beautiful Daiki… Are… Can you afford these?”

“I started saving up about four months ago, plus I had to dip a bit into some savings.”

“Four….Oh. Oh Daiki.” Kagami launched himself at his Ahomine and kissed him senseless.

“Hey…” Daiki whispered against Kagami’s lips when they parted, briefly.

“Hrm?” 

“Could you… just say ‘yes’ for me?”

“Yes. yes. Yes. I can say yes. haha… sorry, I love your pout. Yes, Aomine Daiki. I would love to marry you. Because I love you too, so so much. Oh and hey, smooth thinking on that.”

“Huhn?”

“Ya know, getting two anniversaries on one day. Engagement and saying I love you…”

“Oh. Yeah, that was totally my plan”

“Mmhmm… sure it was, now, get back go kissing me.”

Aomine very gratefully obliged his fiance. After-all, he was a total sucker for the guy and would do any and everything to make sure he never lost him again. Because damn, did he look sexy on that bike and FUCK HIM if sex on that thing while it was vibrating underneath them wasn’t the hottest thing ever.

Aomine Daiki could never give that up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bonus scene:  
Bike sexxxx

 

“Oh gawdd… I’m getting hard just looking at it.” Aomine muttered as he circled the freshly delivered motorcycle.

“I hope I’m in those fantasies in your head right now.” Kagami sat backwards on the bike, ushering Daiki to sit.

“Oh… you’re definitely the star. But that thing is a close second. You’ll have to preform your very best so as not to get overtaken.” Daiki said as he gingerly sat down while scooting close enough for their spread legs to touch.

“By an inanimate object. Great.” Kagami whispered as he watched those blue eyes getting closer and closer. Than Kagami felt warm, soft lips devour his own in a hungry kiss.

“Mmmm…” The redhead moved his hands to his boyfriends waist and pulled him closer into him until Daiki’s own legs hung limply over Taiga’s, their hard crotches pushing up against one another.

“Ah…hah…” Daiki exhaled a gasp as Kagami’s hands moved down to the top of his ass and pulled him flush into their growing erections, which would have been fully erect had it not been for their confinement.

That needed to be remedied, Taiga thought and promptly forgot as Daiki graduated down his neck. Ohh, ohhh fuck there were perks to having an attentive, long term lover. Daiki knew all the spots and tricks to turn Taiga into a writhing mess. And he was taking full advantage at that point.

“Hrmm… ah, ohhh Daiki…”

Daiki sucked in a breath, growling as he did so. “I love it when you say my name like that… it… you don’t know what it does to me…”

“Ah, I.. I have s..some idea” Kagami said as he ground their hips forcefully together, trying to impart just how much he could feel Daiki’s pleasure at his vocalizations. 

“Ah, AHH.” They both groaned at the friction. Taiga and Daiki stripped their shirts off and Taiga very gently and slowly lowered Daiki so he was leaning back enough for Taiga to scoot back and trail wet, sloppy kisses and nibbles down Daiki’s chest. 

He sucked a nipple into his mouth, relishing in how the hard nub softened as his tongue flicked it about in his mouth.

“Ah, fffuuccckkk… that big mouth of yours… that fucking ahhhma…zing tongue… that, perfect throat.” And Daiki meant every word. Because his cock’s second favorite place to live was in the back of and down Taiga’s throat where the redheads gag reflex had conveniently been left out of his wondrous anatomy.

“Hrm…yeah…well, if I wasn’t so hell bent on getting you bent to hell, then I would suck your cock dry all day.”

“Ah, oh fuck, fuckkk me, Taiga. Gawdd… am I the first person you’ve fucked on this beauty?”

Taiga faltered at the question, being more than enough of a sufficient answer. But he still qualified it.

“I personally think that it looks like a brand new bike with the paint job, don’t you?”

Daiki knew that the semantics didn’t really matter. It was the intention behind his boyfriends words, meant to soothe and reassure him. And damn, that sappy shit was sexy at times.

“Yeah… mmm… let’s christen this newly painted baby, then…!” Daiki said as Taiga helped him up and they dismounted the bike in order to get their pants off, which they did for each other as they rolled around on the cool garage floor. 

Taiga took out a row of condoms and few packets of lube before he sat cross legged, indian style while his boyfriend sat on his legs, his ass hanging a bit, making it easier for Taiga to prep him.

Taiga ripped a couple packets of the cold lube and rubbed his fingers a bit to warm it up as much as he could before playing with Daiki’s rim. He traced the circle with his middle finger, putting light enough pressure once in a while just to get the pad of his finger in. The heat and suction was immediate, Daiki’s ass trying to take in the redhead’s entire finger. 

Both of them groaned long and hard, Daiki against Taiga’s hair and Taiga against Daiki’s collarbone, when Taiga finally breached Daiki with his entire finger.

“Hrmmmm… so good, another Taiga, god, I want you, I need you.”

“Yeah kitten, I’ll give it to you…” Taiga said as he added another finger.

“Ahhhh… Yesss….” Daiki whispered against the redhead’s hair as he clung to his boyfriend’s broad back, feeling the shoulder blades flex as he fingered his ass with alacrity.

“So sexy, such sexy sounds, Daiki… keep moaning for me baby…”

“M…then do something to make,” Taiga curled his fingers, “MEEE… OH Fuuuccckkkkk, yesssss, ahhhh” The redhead smiled as he abused Daiki’s prostate. 

“Put a condom on me, Dai…”

“With pleasure.” Daiki scooted back a bit and rolled a condom over Taiga’s very fine, very large, weeping cock. But not before he twirled his pinkie along the slit and ran his fingers from Taiga’s balls, up the underside, along the protruding vein, and back to the tip where he again swiped the precum he had just milked out with his index finger and brought it to his mouth to lick off.

“Mmm… delicious, mmm… st…stop with that spot or I’ll cum…”

“Fuck, that’s hawt… God, I wasn’t kidding baby, it’s a whole different experience…” Taiga said as he helped Daiki stand up and then immediately bent him over the seat of the motorcycle, positioning himself behind the twitching hole of the tanned ace.

“W…what?” Daiki was too far gone to really keep a full train of thought going.

Taiga entered his lover slowly, giving him time and space to breathe and adjust. When he was fully sheathed inside, Daiki could already feel that large cock resting right up on his prostate. Fuck, this was gonna be one wild ride.

“I meant it,” Taiga whispered as he leaned down to kiss and suck harshly at Daiki’s neck, “It’s a whole ‘nother thing, with someone you care for… someone who, knows what you like.”   
Ah he was talking about fucking on the bike for the first time.

“Good. Good Taiga. Good God, you can move now, kitten. Be gentle, don’t want this thing to tip over.”

“Oh. I think you’ll be surprised how steady it is.” Taiga said and to emphasize his point, he thrusted HARD. Over and over again. 

“Fuck, ah, fuckk yess gawddd mmmm….”

Taiga then quickly turned the key in the ignition and settled both him and Daiki on the bike, in the same position they were before, sitting, facing each other. The vibrations were intense and every once in a while, Taiga would revv the bike, coupling it with a particularly hard thrust. 

“T…this isn’t fair, Taiga. I.. Imma cum, baby, Imma cum so hard… so soon. Fuck.”

“Cum for me, FUCK me too…Daiki, me too… Ugghhh…” Taiga couldn’t help it. As much as he would have LOVED to get Daiki to cum only from prostate play, he was too close to the edge himself, so he grabbed onto Daiki’s rock hard, leaking cock and pumped along with his thrusts. 

“Ah, christ… yes, yessss, T..TAI…Gaaaahhhh….” Daiki wailed as he came, HARD onto Taiga and himself.

“Mm… ahhhh….” Taiga came mere seconds after, relishing in the hot clench around him, and the bikes vibrations, the noise of the motorcycle engine coupled with the slapping of skin and wonton moans. It was a beautiful symphony that ended with Taiga whispering Daiki’s name as he jerked in his boyfriends arms.

Taiga turned off the loud, very acoustically echoing bike so that Daiki and Taiga could only hear their wet, sloppy, uncoordinated kisses that ended with drool all over their chins. It was perfect. Because perfect isn’t always clean and pristine. Sometimes it’s dirty and sloppy, just like Daiki was. And Taiga sort of loved that.

“That was amazing, Taiga… I can’t wait to ride you on this thing next time.”

“Ugh. so many innuendos with the introduction of this thing in our lives.”

“Hrm…” Daiki lowered his voice as he whispered the next two words “Our lives.”

Taiga couldn’t help the bright smile as he kissed his boyfriend again. And again. and again. and probably wouldn’t ever stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck, I wanna have sex on a Harley... if only they weren't so loud. Sex with ear muffs? Sexmuffs? Hrm. Shit it's late.


End file.
